


His Majesty

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, M/M, Sakumoto - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sho’s not sure if he’s doing the right thing or not, most especially when it concerns Jun; he likes to think that he has pinned down (and actually accepted) almost all of Jun’s odd habits (like re-arranging his shoes and slippers by date of purchase, and hats by texture and material) and bizarre ways of showing his affection (like elbowing Sho on the ribs, hard, whenever he comes in to say hello).</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Majesty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shinigamiami), [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).



> Few more prompts to fill XD. Unbeta-ed, sorry.

Sometimes, Sho’s not sure if he’s doing the right thing or not, most especially when it concerns Jun; he likes to think that he has pinned down (and actually accepted) almost all of Jun’s odd habits (like re-arranging his shoes and slippers by date of purchase, and hats by texture and material) and bizarre ways of showing his affection (like elbowing Sho on the ribs, hard, whenever he comes in to say hello).

But mostly, Sho wonders if he’s actually doing the right thing especially when it’s his turn to fuck, because during the act, Jun is unusually quiet (not that Jun is usually loud, but, well,) and Sho isn’t sure if he should be worried that he’s not getting any reaction from Jun (well, maybe aside from some obvious changes on Jun’s breathing and the absent-minded way Jun is gripping his hands when he changes the angle of his thrusts) when he himself knows that it’s so easy for him to get lost half-way, his moans going up  about ten pitches higher than normal when he’s too worked up that he doesn’t care whether he’s moaning so loud that even his mother’s neighbors can hear him.

“ _Jun_ ,” he hisses along with a harder thrust that sends shiver down his spine, probably hard enough that Jun’s body shakes at the same time as he run his fingers across Jun’s skin just to feel the tremble of Jun’s body beneath his hands; he shivers when Jun all but clenches around him so tight he curses, pushing his hips forward until he’s fairly sure that he’s buried deep inside Jun’s body, stilling as another roughly uttered curse slips out of his mouth when Jun tightens around him again. “Jun, are you okay?” he asks, wiping the sweat off his forehead and watching the way Jun twists his head around to face him, arching one perfect brow at him and smirking.

“What do you think, Sho-chan?” Jun asks, voice inappropriately sweet given the fact that he’s struggling on all fours just to keep himself upright, his legs are shoved apart as he bucks back to every tiny rolls of Sho’s hips against his ass. His cheeks are flushed pink that Sho finds himself wanting to reach out to press his palms against them, to run his tongue over them just to feel if Jun is as warm on the outside as he is inside. “We’ve done this so many times already and yet you still ask me that same stupid question every goddamn time you’ve got your cock shoved inside my ass like this, like I can still fucking think properly when you’re so deep inside me that every fucking movement feels like I’m going to drop dead and it’s not even –”

Sho swallows thickly, and thinks that maybe, just maybe, he has been worrying over nothing and that the reason why he thinks he’s not getting any reactions out of Jun is because he’s too absorbed at fucking Jun to oblivion to even realize that Jun is actually reacting – those little shudders rippling Jun’s smooth skin when Sho’s hips undulates against his, and the sounds of his quiet moans when it’s being drown out by the slick sounds of their bodies coming together. He smiles and reaches to pinch the soft skin on Jun’s thighs instead, gasping when Jun rearranges himself until he’s reaching out to grip his sweaty hands on his custom-made purple-leader-painted headboard before he pushes himself u and taking Sho with him.

“ _Shit,”_ Sho mutters, all blood rushing down south when Jun crawls forward very slowly on his knees at the same time he clenches around Sho as if he’s sucking Sho’s cock whole; Sho is caught between crying and fucking Jun as hard as he can right then, gasping for breath as he struggles not to come just yet.

“Can’t take it anymore, grandpa?” Jun asks, voice too smug for someone who’s got someone’s cock shoved into his ass, moaning gravely when he finally found his preferred position, reaching behind him to grab both of Sho’s hands and placing them to his hips. Then he’s rolling his hips back against Sho’s, wordlessly gripping Sho’s hands while Sho feels like he’s already seconds away from bursting. “Come on, time to fuck,” Jun says, patting Sho’s hand and urging Sho on with another wicked roll of his hips.

Sho’s cursing takes a level higher with his inappropriate yelling, hips bucking in counterpoint to Jun’s; he knows he’s making the filthiest noises that will put even the sluttiest porn star to shame with the way he’s moaning Jun’s name while Jun remains awfully quiet, and is simply bucking back to his every thrusts like he wants him to come so hard he might even forget his own mother’s name.

“ _Shit,_ Jun,” he groans and at least he finds the brain to reach around and wrap Jun in his hand, jerking his hips in time with the flex of his hand. He growls and uses his other free hand to grasp Jun’s jaw, turning his face to the side so he can kiss him, so he can taste the moans Jun is trying his hardest not to make but stops short when he realized that Jun is biting down on his lips, hard enough that it bleeds.

He stills his movement, breathing hard as he gently strokes the line of Jun’s jaw. “H-Hey,” he says, softly nudging Jun as Jun blinks and blinks again, refocusing his gaze until he’s staring right into Sho’s worried eyes.

“Why the hell did you stop?” Jun growls, “ – who the fuck told you to st – _ah_ ,” Jun sounded frustrated and something Sho can’t quite comprehend, as Jun twists sideways and reaches for Sho’s mouth, their teeth clashing together that the impact is almost painful. Jun is kissing him like he wants to eat him alive, his mouth is parted wide open as Sho struggles to keep himself moving, from fucking Jun right then and there.

Then somehow the kiss turns a lot softer, gentler than how they started it and he finds himself smiling through Jun’s mouth when Jun does the same, as the younger man starts nipping at his bottom lip, his jaw, his chin; he giggles when Jun chuckles in fond exasperation before he pulls away and re-arranges himself back into his previous position.

“Let’s try this again, shall we?” Jun says when he’s back to bracing himself against the headboard, and nudging Sho again with those little hip-wriggles of his that drives Sho crazy time and time again.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sho mutters in wonder and watches the way his fingertips trail down the column of Jun’s body, exploring each dip and curve of Jun’s spine; he still can’t believe how lucky he is to be allowed the luxury to touch Jun like this, to fuck Jun like this when there should be multiple ground rules about fucking someone so perfect, so beautiful.

“So fucking beautiful,” he repeats, mostly to himself as he very slowly withdraws out of Jun’s body and leaving only the head of his cock, watching himself as he slowly slips back in till he’s buried to the hilt, shaking. He repeats the action several times, unmindful of the way Jun’s murmuring incoherent things under his breath, egging Sho on by meeting Sho’s thrust halfway.

Jun clenches around him when he all but slams himself into Jun so hard the mattress rattles beneath them, Jun’s gripping the top of his headboard so tight his knuckles are turning white; Sho keeps up with this rhythm for now, feeling himself nearing the edge as his cock slips in and out of Jun’s body with every jerk of his hips.

He angles his thrusts a little to the right and Jun outright wails, immediately slapping one hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds but it’s way too late; he’s moaning against his palm and Sho takes that as his cue to keep fucking Jun in that angle, bending his knees and leaning in forward to suck that hollow juncture between Jun’s neck and shoulder, keeps sucking it until Jun gives way and tilts his head to give Sho’s mouth better access.

“Sho, _Sho_ ,”

“Yes, yes,” Sho’s answering gasps are way too incoherent to be properly heard as he stills for a few seconds to pump Jun’s length; Jun is mewling before he can even stop himself, bucking back to Sho’s hands working him to completion. Sho watches his hand on Jun’s cock behind Jun’s shoulder in fascination, and then chooses that moment to squeeze the head of Jun’s cock once, twice, pumps it again for good measure and Jun comes spurting in his hand and against his expensive headboard in wild bursts.

He makes sure Jun hasn’t gone down from his high when he bites down on Jun’s shoulder and grins.

Jun is still breathing hard when he turns a little to face him. “What?”

Sho slowly pulls away, the bizarre pull of his cock slipping out of Jun’s ass is something Jun still isn’t used to until now.

“My turn,” he announces and rams back in.

#

Jun is lying on his stomach when he came back to his brief trip to the bathroom, armed with two wet towels and a bottle of water he retrieved from Jun’s fridge on his way back to the bedroom. Jun is currently nuzzling his pillow and Sho can’t see his face from this angle as he stops right at the foot of the bed, and drink in the sight of Matsumoto Jun’s naked, glistening body.

Still so fucking beautiful.

“Sho-chan, I’m already sticking to my sheets so if you could be so kind and clean me now instead of creeping up on me like the pervert old man that you are, then I’d really appreciate it,” Jun mutters through his pillow, like he actually has eyes on the back of his head and can actually see Sho worshipping his nakedness quietly.

Sho rolls his eyes and steps onto the bed on his knees. “Yes, your majesty,” he mutters.

“Did you just roll your eyes at me, Sakurai-san?” Jun asks airily, flipping over on his back and aiming a kick to whatever part of Sho he can reach. “You did, didn’t you?”

Sho huffs as he tries catching Jun’s feet, stopping it from further rendering him invalid, trapping Jun’s legs with his own; he leans down and kisses Jun’s belly, cleaning the traces of Jun’s come with his tongue.

“Sho-chan –“

Sho hushes him with a hand against his leg and a playful bite against the inside of his thigh, grinning at the sight of Jun’s cock hardening back to life.

“Stay put and I’ll clean you up, your majesty,” he says as he shifts until he ends up slotted in between Jun’s legs, looking up to meet Jun’s eyes as he opens his mouth wide enough to slip one of Jun’s balls in, wet towels and cleaning completely forgotten.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
